


She Got Fire

by Zyphlid



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, light teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyphlid/pseuds/Zyphlid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one off thing between my SS, Charlotte, and her fave Ghoul only this one prompts some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Got Fire

Maybe it was lingering chems still flowing with her bloodstream, but Charlotte was feeling particularly feisty.

Hancock had dozed off after hitting some Jet a few hours ago (the two of them having snuck away to a cabin east of Sanctuary where no one would give them trouble for indulging), but she felt too wired after mixing a small dose of Psycho with a Mentat or two. She had stayed up and reorganized the interior of the cabin when she found she could not sit down for longer than a few minutes to do some work pertaining to her settlements. The ragged, broken down couch was moved in five different positions before she felt satisfied with it being adjacent to the window and the busted radio gave her a headache that she was able to get rid of once she threw the trash out the front door. Honestly, when it was all said and done, the only thing she had changed was the removal of the device. She was happy with her design, nevertheless.

It was once that was over and the chems were dulling did she go into the bedroom to see if the Ghoul was up. He stirred only slightly when she entered the room, indicating he would wake soon. Yet, instead of interrupting him herself, her eyes spotted his frock coat thrown over the back of a chair. A tingle like static rolled down her spine and she grinned as she shot him another look before grabbing the coat and sneaking out.

Only ten minutes had passed when she heard him calling her name.

“Charlotte?” There was the faint sound of furniture being moved. “Hey, love, have you seen my coat?” There was a muffled curse after a moment passed and she did not respond, her lips pressing together to keep herself from giggling. The door to the bedroom opened with a creak and she could hear as he made his way down the small hall, first looking over at the living room before his eyes found her behind the counter separating it from the kitchen. His arms threw out slightly.

“You have it,” he said as he started coming around to her side. “I want it back, please.”

“It’s all I have,” she replied, putting on a fake pout with the big eyes included. He stopped beside her and raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

She moved so she was facing him, her hands keeping the frock closed just below her waist, but open at the top to partially reveal her bare breasts. There was nothing to stop the smirk from curling her lips as she watched him stare for a prolonged period of time before shifting his footwork and briefly chewing at the corner of his mouth.

“I’ll be cold,” she said, but her tone had become sultry. Hancock scoffed.

“That’s an easy fix.” His eyes fixated on hers, the glint there sending her heart aflutter. She was far too weak for him as she closed their distance and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Prove it.”

She had erupted into a fit of laughter when he had pulled her down the hall, gently shoving her down on to bed and throwing her legs over so she was laying down in the right direction. Her hands abandoned the coat and went to pressing against his shoulders, her shrieks loud as the kisses on her neck tickled with a growing intensity. He had positioned himself over her, using one knee to part hers before his other came to join. Lips began making their way down and stopped over her chest, nipping softly at one her now fully exposed breasts and causing her to gasp slightly.

The hitch in her breath, however, was stronger next when she felt his fingers trail over her hips before finding themselves between her folds. Reaching up to grip the metal bars behind her as he started rubbing her clit with initially slow movements, she pulled her legs up as she prepared for the warmth in her waist to burn uncontrollably.

“You afraid of what I could do to you?” She asked as he picked up the pace, a small moan given in response.

“I’ll be clean the day that happens,” He replied. “I just gotta punish you somehow for nicking my coat.”

That familiar tingling feeling began to vibrate down her thighs and into her toes. It reminded her of when she first started masturbating and how uncertain she was until those sensations started to set in. She felt silly, ashamed even, while she was figuring out what really made her tick (which took place shortly after she entered the ninth grade and all her girlfriends talked about it). Once she reached that peak, once she understood what it took to get there, though? There was nothing to hold her back.

It was how she was able to guide Nate into getting her off as much as she got him going. It took enough tries and a some premature orgasms before they were able to sync, but with Hancock? Hell, she half wondered if he had caught her in a Jet induced daydream with her hand deep in her pants and observed what got that engine of hers purring. She would not put it past him completely and she could not say it bothered her either. She always had the tendency to do a little extra to get those she had an eye for to notice her and to have them sneak her a glance prompted her to do more.

Her breath caught as he briefly stroked with a quicker hand and a rougher touch, her back arching until he went back to his steady pace. His chuckles riled up her irritation and her hands relaxed on the white knuckled grip they had on the backboard.

“Do it right or not at all, Hancock,” she said, huffing out words when she was able. His fingers slipped halfway inside and she thought she was going to pass out by the demand her body craved. How obvious was it that she was starved of a good fuck?

“Don't act like you don't like what I'm doin’,” he replied. “You're a damn tease. You had this comin’.” He laughed and she sighed, half in her pleasure and half in knowing the pun he had just pulled. “One way or another.”

“Fuck you,” she hissed, making an audible gasp as her toes curled when he picked up speed again.

“ _Fuck you_ ,” he said, the emphasize adding to the fire. There was an airy smile that escaped her as the heels of her feet dug into the mattress. Shit. Was that all it took to get him to give her what she wanted? A small quip that bruised his ego a bit? That was too easy.

“I could do you better,” she gulped. She was rewarded when his digits hitched up on her clit. Her head pressed into her pillow and her teeth came down on her bottom lip.

“You can prove me wrong next,” he said. “But I'll tell ya now you're only gonna strain yourself tryin’.”

“I have more experience than you would imagine.” There was a soft cry in response to the intensity in his friction and her legs were going numb.

“You know how many people wanted to fuck a Ghoul just to know what it's like?” He asked. “Enough to tell me I know that I'm doin’ you right.” Her breathing was faster, deeper, and her throat kept going dry with the amount of air she was sucking in to keep herself conscious. The small of her back was followed by her shoulders being the only thing keeping her from slipping away from his hand. Her thighs had started drawing in close in an attempt to clench around what was causing her so much welcomed distress.

Only to become her biggest mistake. 

He slowed.

“Hancock!” She exclaimed, the noise half a plea.

“Something wrong, sunshine?” He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her neck. His fingers were barely doing any damage now and it caused her knees to shake as what had them so strung loosened. He was lucky he did not have any hair for her to pull else he be nursing a special kind of headache after her clear agitation got a hold of him.

“My teeth are serrated,” she said as she gritted them. He went back to his position just over her hips as he began to gradually pick up the pace. He raised an eyebrow and that shit eating grin she usually loved, but currently wanted to spit on, stretched over his features.

“Is that a threat?” he asked, trying not to laugh as his entire arm started to work with her clit.

“It will be if-if-” She stopped as her lungs forced her to sharply inhale and hold it as the pressure built faster than her body had expected. That fog started rolling into her head, clouding whatever else she had to say as she was drawn in on what he was doing to her. Her mouth was open, prepared to shout or call his name as she went so tense it could hurt. If he pulled away now she would make him regret the day he was even born.

But he was not that cruel, she found out.

The release was like a wave striking her, sending her reeling, before it pulled away and left her with nothing but a mist to remind her that it was there. Everywhere down to her toes, _especially_ her toes, felt it wash over with a force that was so unfairly short. The build up was too damn long for something that lasted a few seconds. 

She exhaled with one strong gust and her body went limp as it had nothing to keep her in the contorted shape she had acquired. One arm came over her eyes and she could now feel how deeply her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Her legs had simply rested on either side of the Ghoul, weak from all they were reigning in.

It had been too goddamn long since she had an orgasm that good.

Lips trailed from her stomach to her jawline in soft kisses she barely registered as she recovered. Hell, she did not even feel his fingers pull away once that familiar ache began settling in. Might had been too rough, but she be a liar if she said that was not exactly what she wanted from him. A small nip under her ear earned him her attention.

“Mhm?” It was all she was able to muster. Words felt like too much effort.

“You gonna fall asleep on me?” He asked, kissing the spot he bit. “Worked ya too good? That it?” Her arm lifted up and went to her forehead as half lidded eyes playfully glared at him. He could not keep the stare for long before he started chuckling and buried himself into the crook of her neck, his body pressing into hers.

“Don't get too cocky,” she replied.

“Literally or?”

She scoffed and her free hand came over to slap him on the back. More giggles. Her gaze was squinting as she challenged him to look up at her, but she gave up and sighed when he knew better than to do just that. Her arms came around to embrace him instead, one hand resting on the back of his head and the other curling around the one that was not nearly three inches inside her. His thumb brushed over her knuckles. She doubted the flutter it stirred in her heart when he did would ever go away.

A long period of silence stretched as they stayed in their positions. It was pleasant, really. Comforting. Though, they both had the tendency to break these moments with their fat mouths.

“I've had better,” she said with a halfhearted shrug.

“Oh, _bullshit_ ,” came the muffled reply.

Now it was her turn to laugh.


End file.
